Spinal fusion, also known as spondylodesis or spondylosyndesis, is a neurosurgical or orthopedic technique that connects (e.g., joins, links, fuses, etc.) two or more vertebrae. Spinal fusion may be performed at any level of the spine (e.g., cervical, thoracic, and/or lumbar) and prevents movement between the fused vertebrae. Spinal fusion may involve a bone grafting technique (e.g., using autografts, allografts, and/or composite materials) to assist fusion of the vertebrae.